Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen (November)
The Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen (November) is the Point Kōhaku-sen event for November 2016. *1 **SSR Miyamoto Karin x5 *2-5 **SSR Miyamoto Karin x4 *6-10 **SSR Miyamoto Karin x3 *11-100 **SSR Miyamoto Karin x2 **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 *101-250 **SSR Miyamoto Karin **SSR Ikuta Erina *251-500 **SSR Ikuta Erina x3 *501-750 **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 *751-1000 **SSR Ikuta Erina *under 1001 **100 Star Stone Fragments **UR Ishida Ayumi, +600% **SSR Kai Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +150% **SSR Kai Iikubo Haruna (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Takeuchi Akari (Itoshima Distance vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Ogata Risa, +500% **SSR Kai Yamagishi Riko, +500% **SSR Kai Tanimoto Ami, +500% **SSR Katsuta Rina (Desugita Photocard vers.) **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Itooshikute Gomen ne vers.), +80% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN vers.), +100% **SSR Uemura Akari (Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo vers.), +150% **SSR Sato Masaki (Ai no Gundan vers.), +100% **SSR Takeuchi Akari (Taiki Bansei vers.), +80% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN vers.), +20% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Mugen Climax Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Ai wa Maru de Seidenki Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Kudo Haruka (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN Photocard, vers.), +300% **GR Fukumura Mizuki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ikuta Erina (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Iikubo Haruna (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Ishida Ayumi (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Sato Masaki (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Kudo Haruka (OTT vers.), +500% **GR Fujii Rio (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hirose Ayaka (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Nomura Minami (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Ogawa Rena (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Hamaura Ayano (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Toguchi Natsumi (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Wada Sakurako (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Inoue Rei (Osu! Kobushi Tamashii vers.), +500% **GR Tsugunaga Momoko (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yamaki Risa (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Morito Chisaki (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Ozeki Mai (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Yanagawa Nanami (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% **GR Funaki Musubu (Dou Datte Ii no vers.), +500% The gachas are still individual group gachas. However, a new VIP gacha has been opened with an UR Makino Maria card. Costume of this event is based on Juice=Juice's First Squeeze! cover costumes. all three parts are Live Drops with the Stage Appeal Heat Up (Big). Morning Musume's Sexy Cat no Enzetsu will be added on the first day of the event. The UR Makino Maria card has been introduced in this event. Category:Event